L'Omerta
by Radhamante
Summary: Suivez les aventures d'Alexander alors qu'il grimpe dans les échelons du crime organisé de Poudlard. Attendez vous a un Poudlard dans lequel la drogue et le crime sont omniprésent...


Une lettre est arrivée cette semaine. Elle m'annonçait que j'avais été accepté a l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard! La plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne… c'est beaucoup dire pour ce trou mais c'est déjà ca. Il n'est en effet pas difficile d'être la meilleure école de Grande-Bretagne quand on est la seule école de Grande-Bretagne… Mais bon, mon éducation magique ne se fera pas toute seule et mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de m'envoyer ailleurs.

J'entend ma mère qui monte les escaliers, notre maison n'est pas particulièrement moderne ou luxueuse mais elle a cette particularité propre a toutes les vieilles maisons. Elle craque et grince et frotte de partout. Contrairement aux nouvelles maisons d'acier et de béton, les logements a l'ancienne en bois et en brique ont leur propre âme et tente de communiquer avec leurs locataires du moment. Les moldus ne peuvent comprendre et très peu de sorciers en sont capables. Du moins, c'est ce que Yolande, ma grand-mère, me racontait quand j'étais jeune et effrayé par les sons de la maison alors que la tempête battait son plein a l'extérieur.

« Alexander! Prépare-toi! On part dans 15 minutes pour le chemin de traverse acheter ton matériel pour l'école!

-J'arrive maman! »

Iacinda, ma mère, née de parents moldus a rencontré mon père au centre de désintoxication auquel elle travaillait. Mon père y était déjà a son troisième séjour… Semblerait que ceux qui passent a Poudlard n'en ressortait jamais complètement indemne. Ou n'en ressortait pas du tout, si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Je prend ma valise et je descends, je n'aime pas être en retard, et mes parents non plus.

Ma liste de livres et de matériels nécessaires pour l'école était plutôt basique, rien d'hors du commun selon mes parents et je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas les croire. Le chemin de traverse seul semblait un avant-gout de ce que Poudlard allait me réserver. Dans les coins sombre, des junkies se shootait avec des potions, des elfes de maison encapuchonné rôdait, en quête d'un client ou d'une victime. Mes parents gardait leur baguettes a portée de main en tout temps et, dès que j'eu acheté la mienne de chez Mr. Ollivander, je fit de même.

Vers la fin de la journée, toute nos emplettes étant finie, nous nous dirigions vers la sortie londonienne du chemin quand nous somme passé en face de la banque de Gringotts d'où deux malfrats tentait de s'enfuir. Je dit tentait parce qu'alors qu'ils passaient devant nous, une dizaine de sortilèges vinrent les frapper de plein fouet. Le braqueur le plus proche de moi semblait avoir touts les os brisé et du sang et des morceaux de chair qui pendait sur ses côtes saillantes, luisante de sang. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ce corps si mutilé que peu pourrait reconnaitre l'homme derrière tout ceci. Mais le plus troublant était ses yeux. Des yeux rempli d'une terreur, d'une souffrance et d'une haine envers l'humanité si forte que j'avais de la peine a supporter les yeux percants du bandit, mais ma curiosité morbide m'empêchait de détourner le regard. Ensuite, tout se déroula très vite, mes parents me cachèrent la vue du cadavre (car il était mort maintenant), les sorciers de garde apparurent et nettoyèrent la place, comme si rien ne s'était passé et nous retournâmes a la maison, en silence et pas une parole ne fut prononcée de la soirée. Sauf par mon père, lorsqu'il dit, d'une voix calme et posée mais légèrement tremblante. « Depuis toutes ces années, encore rien n'a changé ».

La semaine avant le départ du Poudlard express passa relativement calmement, j'ai feuilleté un peu mes bouquins et je commence à avoir hâte de voir a quoi ressemble mes cours! Je dois avouer par contre que je suis un peu inquiet que mes parents m'aient acheté un manuel d'auto-défense pour ma première année à Poudlard. Probablement juste au cas où.

J'étais venu quelques fois a la gare de King's cross, mais jamais sur la plate-forme 9 et ¾. J'ai trouvé le mur invisible particulièrement amusant, mais on n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec mais je me suis promit de me renseigner sur ce mur une fois a l'école. L'odeur de cigarette et de pipes a encens agressa mon nez dès que j'eu traversé le mur, la foule et la massive forme rouge fumante de la locomotive frappe mes yeux. Ils sont nombreux, les élèves de Poudlard, nombreux et divers. Tout comme la sélection de jeunes femmes qui, de par leurs habits, aurait plus leur place dans un bordel que dans une gare.

Chéri, viens ici que je t'embrasse. Passe une bonne année à Poudlard, et écrit nous souvent!

-Bonne chance fiston, si jamais tu a des problèmes, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

-T'en fait pas maman, je vais prendre les hiboux de l'école pour le courrier et papa, merci des conseils, je vais me débrouiller.

Pendant que je montais sur le train avec mes bagages, je dis au-revoir à mes parents et le train se met en branle. Sur le quai, les prostituées commence à partir ou a courir après le train, selon qu'elle soit graduée ou pas… Faut bien payer ses études, je crois.

A bord du train, c'est la foule, encore. Je cherche une place dans un compartiment vide et je me dirige vers le fond du train. En chemin je croise le chariot à victuailles et le laisse passer sans rien acheter. J'aperçois aussi un élève, déjà habillé de sa robe, et une jeune fille en déshabillé mauve foncé, pas tellement plus vieille que moi. Ils sont devant une cabine et le garçon lui crie après.

Justine, tu va retourner la dedans et faire ton travail!, il continue avec une voix plus douce, tu sais ce qui arrive si tu ne fais pas ta part. Il te coupe les vivres, et dans ton état, tu ne supporterais pas un manque…

-Je sais, je sais, c'est juste que… c'est tellement dur parfois…

-Et chaque fois tu y retourne, c'est pour ca que t'es ma meilleure fille Ju. Écoute, vas-y, finit ce client la et je te laisse en paix pour le restant du voyage, c'est la rentrée et t'es pas encore dans le bain mais va falloir que tu t'habitue à nouveau.

-Ok, t'a raison, merci John, à tout de suite…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêté au bout du wagon et je contemplais la fille. Cette Justine était… tellement belle. Son déshabillé éveillait en moi des sensations étranges et un étrange mélange de pitié et de désir. Déjà elle rentrait dans le compartiment et le charme était rompu, détournant le regard, je me remets en route en recherche d'une place ou m'assoir tranquillement. Je trouve la place en question trois compartiments plus loin. L'endroit est vide, calme, sans fumée et sans importuns. J'ouvre ma valise, en retire un roman et place l'encombrant contenant sur les porte-bagages au-dessus de ma tête. Je me couche sur le banc et ouvre le livre, l'Odyssée, prêt à une bonne séance de lecture intensive. Mais une image m'empêche de me concentrer. Quand je suis passé devant le compartiment de Justine, juste avant que John ferme le rideau, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir 2 jeunes hommes, nu, avec le pénis en érection et Justine qui, lentement, ôtait son déshabillé. Le bruit de la soie qui tombe par terre, le halètement excité des garçons, le bruit de la peau qui frotte contre la peau et le cuir des bancs. J'étais à l'extérieur et je sentais quand même la sueur dégagée par la hâte des hommes. J'essayais de chasser les odeurs, les sons et surtout, surtout, la vue du magnifique corps de Justine, tremblant de peur et d'excitation. Les sensations ne voulaient pas partir quand la porte du compartiment s'est ouverte. Justine était a la porte.


End file.
